Tolerance
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: Ryuko woke up late rushing to get to class determined not to be late and let anyone in hounnoji academy get one over her. Over exerting herself ryuko slams the door open to her class, mutters a few words and blanks out from lack of sleep and exhaustion. Aikuro of course being the pervy gentleman he is takes ryuko to the infirmary. What entails them?


"Mikisugi-sensei!" Ryuko yelled slamming the class room door open, she breathed heavily a light flush on her cheeks from running. "I'm not late," she paused taking in a breath. "am I?" She finished her question before the world turned black and she collapsed.

Aikuro sighed walking over to the blacked out girl, he looked back at the class shrugging his shoulders. "Class you have a free day!" The class cheered with excitement. Aikuro picked up ryuko in his arms bridal style, he carefully walked down the halls to the infirmary. He laid her on a matress and covered her up with a thin blanket. He moved by the window staring out at honnouji academy, the one star goku uniforms were training their defencive line. He sighed.

Ryuko woke feeling dizzy, she placed her hand on her head as she slowly sat up looking around recognising the room to be the infirmary. "M-mikisugi-sensei?" She slowly called out his name. He turned aaround facing her. "Gomen ryuko, I had to carry you to the infirmary." He sleeked back his hair taking his glasses off. "Though I doubt you cared. Could you feel the nudist in you reaching out to me, a fellow exibitionist." He ranted on. Ryuko felt her eye twitch, she slowly got up walking over to him she balled her fist up.

"Shut it ya creepy old man!" She swung her fist at him, hitting him square in the cheek. "Oh ryuko why do you have to be so violent?" He rubbed his sore cheek. "Well why do you have to be so creepy?" She retaliated with her hands on her hips. He couldn't help but look ryuko over. Her lean legs, curvacious hips, her small but ample chest, even the angle of her cheek bones screamed out perfection to aikuro. He so badly wanted to bruise her plump lips in a series of passionate kissing but knew that she would never go for that not to mention their age gap. He sighed clasping his hands behind his back. He gave a small smile to ryuko.

Ryuko's glare softened, she tentatively reached out placing her hand on his arm. "What's wrong sensei?" She was used to seeing him act lazy or being an over active exibitionist, he was never sad. "He looked dully into her eyes. "I can't help how people think of me, no matter what I do or say they will always have their own opinion and I can't change that. That applies to you too ryuko, I can't change what you think about me." Ryuko felt somthing click in her mind, it made sense. "I'm sorry mikisugi-sensei?" She bowed formally. He gave a small smile to her. "Call me aikuro." She nodded. "Alright, a-aikuro." She stuttered as a light blush found it's way across her cheeks. She never knew his first name, and now that he personally said she could call him it she felt a small flutter in her chest.

She looked away from him embarrassed knowing he would tease her for blushing. Aikuro hooked his fingers around her chin, turning her head to face him he smiled as he saw her blush darken. "You look so cute when you blush." He couldn't help himself, ryuko was like his guilty pleasure, he would constantly daydream of a day when they could be together and do stuff he wouldn't dare think about now. "Ryuko..." Oh no he couldn't stop himself, he only wished ryuko would forgive him in the end. He slowly lowered his lips onto hers, she tasted of cherries and it delighted aikuro to know that. Ryuko didn't resist the kiss one bit she willingly gave in, even deepening it. Aikuro could feel ryuko wrapping her arms around his neck, he smirked taking a risky move as he slid his tongue along her plump bottom lip. She eagerly opened her mouth, his tongue dove right in.

Their tongues battled in a heated war, ryuko finally gave up allowing aikuro to ravish her mouth. When he pulled away a string of saliva was connecting them, they were breathing hard, light pants escaping their lips. "So ryuko, I didn't know you liked creepy old men." He smirked. Ryuko blushed and playfully punched his chest. "Shut up, I only tolerate you." "Sure if that kiss is what you call tolerance."

"It was!" Ryuko yelled flushing darker than ever before. Aikuro smirked. "Sure if you wanna believe that I'll let you." Ryuko glared balling up her fist. He raised his eyebrow before running like a mad man out of the room as ryuko chased after him shaking her fist.

"Get back here and let me glomp you a good one!" She yelled.

"You should work on you tolerance ryuko, we should practice some more." He chuckled to himself as he fled from her aimed punches. He liked her tolerance.

**a/n: so yeah I know there isn't a lot of kill la kill fanfiction and I was bored so I thought I'd contribute to it. This is one of my kill la kill otp's so I hope you enjoyed it Cx Plz fave and review **


End file.
